La leyenda de la luz de luna
by LuHamDo
Summary: El rencor y la codicia se encargo de separarlos cruelmente, llevándolos a la muerte, ahora miles de años después se vuelven a encontrar, ¿aquel amor imposible será capaz de volverse a unir a pesar de todas las adversidades del camino? Serena x Darien
1. Prologo

Leyenda de la luz de luna

El rencor y la codicia se encargo de separarlos cruelmente, llevándolos a la muerte, ahora miles de años después se vuelven a encontrar, ¿aquel amor imposible será capaz de volverse a unir a pesar de todas las adversidades del camino?

Prologo

_La hermosa princesa, de cabellos rubios observaba al hermoso planeta tierra desde el balcón de su palacio_

_Con sus dos manos acomodadas en su pecho lanzaba varios suspiros, todos llenos de melancolía ya que su deseo nunca seria cumplido_

_Y es que el ser la princesa De la luna, heredara al trono lunar no le permitía si quiera poner un pie en el planeta tierra_

_Hace mucho tiempo los habitantes de la tierra y los del reino lunar Vivian en paz, hasta que un ser maligno despertó de su largo sueño y se apodero de la mente de los habitantes de la tierra haciéndolos de su lado_

_Desde ese momento la guerra fue declarada, constantes atentados pararon en la luna matando a muchas inocentes almas, Muchos rezos se llevaron a cabo para la Diosa Selene pero esta en su cautiverio le era imposible hacer algo, y s que desde que se inicio la guerra, Metallia logro vencer a La Diosa injustamente, encerrando su alma en un hermoso cristal el cual se encontraba en sus manos_

_La Reina Selenity la elegida por la Diosa Selene, trato por todos los medios conseguir la paz en entre la luna y la tierra, pero sus intentos fueron en vano cuando mandaron muerto al mensajero imperial de el reino lunar, y no le quedo de otra que continuar con aquella sangrienta guerra_

_La princesa sabia todo eso, pero odiaba ver a su gente sufriendo constantes altercados, detestaba tener que esconderse en el palacio y no poder salir de ahí, odiaba no poder sentir el viento revolver sus cabellos, anhelaba con su alma besar, si ese era su deseo volver a sentir los labios de aquel mortal que le había entregado su corazón_

_El príncipe Endymion, soberano de la tierra, heredero al trono y prometido de la Reina Beryl, se convertiría en el amante de la princesa Serenity_

_Desde el primer instante que se conocieron quedaron perdidamente enamorados, cada vez que podía, y cuando nadie lo veía se escapaba de aquel planeta azulado para poder ver a su amada en la luna, ambos sabían que ese amor estaba prohibido por el ser un mortal y ella ser una inmortal, Pero eso no les importo cada noche los dos se encontraban en aquel balcón y se proclamaban amor eterno_

_Y esa noche no era la excepción, La princesa Serenity lo esperaba impacientemente, deseaba ver a su amado, deseaba sentirlo cerca, oler su dulce aroma, sentir aquellos dulces y carnosos labios, ¡lo necesitaba!_

_-¡Serenity!-su corazón brinco al ver aquella hermosa rosa roja que estaba al frente de sus ojos_

_-¡Endymion!-se abalanzo a sus brazos-pensé que no llegaría_

_-¿y perderme el hermoso brillo de sus ojos?-le susurro cariñosamente-mujer, ¿Cómo cree que le abandonaría en esta noche tan hermosa?_

_-no lo se, tal vez llegue a tener un contratiempo y no pueda llegar-lo miro a los ojos_

_-ningún contratiempo del mundo permitiría que me alejase de usted-con su mano tomo el mentón de la princesa-entiéndalo, la amo y nunca la dejare_

_Unieron sus labios una vez mas, fundiéndose en un hermoso y cálido beso que poco a poco se fue tornando mas apasionado, entrelazando sus lenguas como si de un juego se tratase, sus manos no se quedaron quietas se acariciaban desesperadamente como sabiendo lo que les pasaría_

_-¡nos atacan! ¡nos atacan!-gritaron a los lejos_

_Los jóvenes amantes se separaron de tan exquisito beso, un leve temblor se sintió por todo el castillo, el suelo comenzó a quebrarse, los gritos de los humanos se escuchaban como si armas de la muerte se tratase, un chillido lleno de maldad, y una risa macabra causo los escalofríos de la princesa que se escondió en los brazos de su amado_

_La figura de una mujer de cabellos rojos apareció frente a los príncipes, la mujer tenía una mirada despiadada y una sonrisa indigna_

_-¡Endymion! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con odio_

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundido-¡Beryl!-le grito alarmado-¡no puedes hacer esto!_

_Observaron a su alrededor, el castillo se estaba derrumbando gracias a las constantes bombas que tiraban, los gritos de desesperación eran apagados de un solo golpe, Serenity coloco su mano en su boca para ahogar el grito de horror que se acumulo en su garganta_

_-¡no!-se soltó del príncipe-¡Madre! ¡Chicas!_

_Con toda la gracia del mundo, la chica comenzó a correr en dirección contraria en búsqueda de su madre y sus amigas, pero la impotente voz de la reina se lo impidió_

_-Así que tu eres la princesa de la luna-le dijo despectivamente-no soporto la hermosura de tu rostro-con sus garras estaba a punto de lastimar a la mujer que con sus brazos se protegía del futuro golpe_

_Pero una hermosa rosa roja se atravesó, impidiendo que la mujer continuara con el ataque, Endymion la observaba con mucho odio _

_-¡Endymion! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-hizo una mueca de confusión y dolor a la vez_

_-No se te ocurra-se coloco frente a la chica para protegerla-¡ni se te ocurra lastimar a mi princesa! ¡o juro que no respondo!_

_La mujer encolerizada y decepcionada dio unos pasos atrás, sentía que su corazón se rompería en mil pedacitos, su amado príncipe estaba enamorado de una chiquilla y no de ella que era una gran mujer, observo como el príncipe abrazaba fuertemente a la princesa y le susurraba algunas palabras que no alcanzo a oír, el odio se apodero de su alma, y un macabro plan se formo en su mente, si su príncipe no era de ella no seria de nadie_

_-Tu lo pediste endymion-le grito la mujer con mucho odio-lo pudiste tener todo, si tan solo te hubieras casado conmigo gobernarías el mundo junto a mi-seco algunas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos-pero no te necesito_

_Levanto sus manos al cielo, un aura color negro se formo en este, la cual desprendía unos rayos de color negro, uno de los rayos fue a parar al cuerpo de Endymion elevándolo hacia los aires, el hombre gritaba del dolor, su cuerpo no resistiría por mucho aquellas descargas eléctricas_

_Serenity cayo al suelo gracias al impacto, para esos momentos el imperio lunar estaba cayendo, las guerreras habían muerto, los habitantes también, tan solo ella quedaba ahí tirada en el suelo sin poder hacer nada_

_-¡No!-grito la princesa con lagrimas en sus ojos-¡Endymion no!_

_Con todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba su amado_

_-¡Serenity no te acerques!-ordeno el príncipe con dificultad, el dolor le impedía hablar_

_-¡Endymion! ¡No me dejes! ¡no me dejes!_

_-¡que patética que eres!-la mujer se acerco hacia donde estaba Serenity-¿acaso quieres morir con Endymion?_

_-¡por favor!-rogo la joven cayendo de rodillas-no lo lastimes, tómame a mi pero a el no-las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas-no lo mates_

_-bien cumpliré tu deseo_

_Carcajeo malignamente y otro rayo salió de aquella aura, apoderándose del cuerpo de la princesa que también la elevo por los cielos, el dolor que sentía en esos momentos era insoportable pero valdría la pena si endymion lograra salvarse_

_-_

_La Reina Serenity había salido de su escondite, con terror observo como su amada hija y el principe estaban siendo asesinadas_

_-¡NO!-grito la mujer_

_Trato de acercarse a aquel lugar, pero luna y Artemis se lo impidieron_

_-¡No lo haga Reina!-rogo luna con lagrimas en sus ojos-si lo hace usted también morirá_

_-¡No! ¡a mi hija no!-cayo de rodillas-¡A mi hija no!-grito_

_-_

_-Se..re…ni..ty_

_El hombre alargo su mano con dificultada tratando de tomar la mano de su amada que con su vista nublada trataba de verla por ultima vez_

_-En…dy..mion-_

_Alargo su mano y sus dedos pudieron rosarse, la chica sonrió tristemente, al igual que Endymion, El rayo cayo con más intensidad un último grito se escucho por parte de ambos, y sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente_

_Ahora sus cuerpos flotaban en el aire, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del cuerpo inerte de la princesa, eso significaba que ella había llorado antes de morir, tal vez había llorado de la felicidad al saber que estaba perdiendo la vida al lado de su amado_

_La reina Selenity había observado todo eso con horror, sin poder contenerlo mas salió de su escondite, poniéndose cara a cara con la asesina y destructora de su pueblo_

_La reina Beryl soltó una risotada despiadada, observo con alegría como la reina lloraba desconsoladamente y comenzó a burlarse_

_-hahaha-carcajeo-la princesa de la luna ¡Esta muerta! ¡Esta muerta!_

_-no te lo perdonare_

_Con lágrimas en sus ojos, la hermosa mujer saco su cetro lunar en donde se encontraba el hermoso cristal de plata_

_-¡Curación lunar!_

_Grito la mujer, acabando con la vida de aquellos seres malignos…_

* * *

Esta es mi nueva historia ^^, espero que sea del agrado de todos, bueno me gustaría aclarar que la ultima parte lo saque del anime Sailor Moon ya se sabe muy bien, no Se si esto sea o no plagio espero que no, pero esta historia es como una versión de sailor moon a mi manera claro esta, pues no Se q mas decirles cualquier duda me lo dejan saber.

tenia planeado publicar esta historia cuando terminara **Salvame **peor no me aguante las ganas, asi que espero que sea de su agrado

Tambien tengo que decirle a mi mami lindísima Anna (que la adoro muchísimo) que muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme en todas mis ideas, gracias mamita dinda TT


	2. ¿solo una leyenda?

¿Solo una leyenda?

"_Cuenta la leyenda que…hace mucho tiempo…en la luna existía un hermoso reino en donde la hija de la reina se enamoro profundamente de…_

-oh vamos cabeza de odango, no me digas que crees en esas tonterías

Aquella hermosa chica de cabellos dorados, volteo enfurecida.

Y Ahí estaba el más despreciable de todos, o por lo menos para ella eso era, el ser más grotesco del planeta entero

-para tu mayor información cabeza de nido de pájaro, esta leyenda es muy, muy real**-**Se defendió la chica

El chico sonrió burlonamente, se sentó a la par de ella, sin su permiso tomo de su bebida, la chica hizo una mueca de asco y los demás rieron divertidamente

-esa historia ¿es tan real como tu inteligencia cabeza hueca?-se burlo-por que, que yo sepa eres mas dunda que el perro de Andrew

-eres…eres-la chica apretó sus puños con fuerza**-**un idiota-se cruzo de brazos

-si, si, lo se, me lo repites todos los días

-bien chicos ya dejen de pelear-otra chica de cabellos azulinos se metió aquella "amistosa" platica

-tienes razón Amy, no pienso seguir hablando con cosas tan insignificantes como eso-señalo al chico con su dedo índice

Serena tsukino era una hermosa y temperamental chica de 14 años de edad, cursaba el segundo año de secundaria con sus dos mejores amigas Mina Aino y Amy Mizuno, en sus horas libres siempre iba al Crown con sus amigas a visitar a "su príncipe azul" llamada Andrew, y ese día no era la excepción lastimosamente en ves de encontrarse a su amado se llevo la mala suerte de encontrar al "bufón" de su cuento de hadas y ese era "el" Darien Chiba que desde que lo conoció le hizo la vida imposible

Oh si todavía lo recuerda, la hermosa chica se encontraba en una "no cita" con su querido Andrew y es que ese día el le había ayudado con las compras cotidianas de su casa

_Flash Back_

_-Andrew… eres tan lindo no debiste…_

_-no te preocupes Sere, para mi es un placer ayudarte en todo_

_Los dos chicos caminaban por la ciudad, el joven cargaba unas bolsas que le pertenecían a Serena, mientras que la chica soñaba despierta y sin querer queriendo termino chocando con una cosa terminando ella en el suelo_

_-oye tonta fíjate por donde caminas-pronuncio enojado _

_Era un muchacho vestido de unos jeans azules, una camisa negra de cuello y un HORRIBLE chaleco verde, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas negras_

_**-**__mal educado-se defendió esta-por lo menos deberías de ayudarme a ponerme de pie _

_-¿y yo por que tengo que hacer eso eh? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la despistada que termino chocando conmigo?_

_-pero fue un accidente_

_-ni que accidente ni que ocho cuartos_

_-hey Serena ¿te encuentras bien?_

_Y Su hermoso príncipe había llegado a rescatarla de las garras de aquel horrible lobo feroz, En los ojos de Serena se dibujaron dos grandes corazones, El chico ayudo a Serena a ponerse de pie_

_-Andrew…eres tan lindo…no debiste_

_Al chico se le dibujo una gran gota por su cien, al parecer eso ya lo había escuchado antes_

_-oye drew ¿conoces a la mocosa?-intervino el lobo feroz_

_-Darien amigo, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Te hacia en la U_

_Y la cosa lobo feroz determinada como un Bufón no caballeroso tenía nombre y ese era Darien, muy bonito para una persona como el _

_-es que hoy Salí temprano Drew, pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿conoces a la cabeza hueca?_

_-Mi nombre es Serena ¡Serena__**!-**__grito exasperada _

_-no me digas-exclamo Darien ignorando completamente a la chica-a…caso-hizo una mueca de horror-¿ella es tu novia?_

_El chico rio nerviosamente a veces Darien era un exagerado, volteo a ver a Serena que se encontraba más que ruborizada_

_-no Darien, es una amiga muy especial Se llama serena_

_-¿cabeza de chorlito? Sabes te queda muy bien ese nombre cabeza…_

_-Cállate tonto, me largo de aquí me exasperan los hombres inmaduros como tu_

_-oye espera-grito Andrew ilusionando el corazón de Serena ¿acaso el no quería que se fuera?_

_-Si Andrew-contesto dulcemente_

_-Se te olvidan las bolsas_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-huy como me hieren tus insultos odango-se comenzó a burlar el chico

Darien Chiba era aquel feo, mal educado, nada caballeroso que tanto odiaba Serena, aunque en realidad el chico era todo lo contrario a eso, era un muchacho responsable, amistoso y por demás muy romántico aunque ese era su mejor secreto, tenia 19 años y ya estaba en segundo año de universidad, adoraba el chocolate se podría decir que esa era su comida favorita, y su hobby: molestar a cierta cabeza de chorlito que ardía de la furia…

-nadie te lo pregunto-la chica se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y salió enfurecida del Crown

Los demás chicos se quedaron ahí sentados sin decir nada, eran compañeros de Serena y sabían que esa chica por momentos estaba feliz y a los segundos explotaba como un volcan

-¿Por qué la molestas tanto?-pregunto Amy

-mmm…no se, creo que ya se me hizo una costumbre

-un día de estos te va a mandar al diablo Darien, tú no conoces a Serena enojada

-no te preocupes-le sonrió dulcemente causando un leve sonrojo en Amy-ya me ah mandado al diablo miles de veces

-

-cabeza de chorlito esto…cabeza de chorlito aquello-alegaba la chica sola en la calle-Hay-grito enfurecida-ya me tiene harta-cerro sus ojos para calmarse-yo se que esa leyenda es real, por que…yo he tenido sueños con eso…

Al cruzar la calle sintió que algo la vigilaba y la seguía, volteo pero no encontró nada, siguió su camino a casa con los nervios de punta, el cielo estaba oscureciendo y el miedo se apodero de ella

Por cada paso que daba, sentía que la estaban siguiendo, sus piernas se apresuraron y comenzaron a correr

Hasta que al fin llego a su casa, entro en ella como alma que llevaba el diablo se encerró directamente en su cuarto, el corazón palpitaba a mil por hora aun podía sentir aquella punzante mirada sobre ella

-

Una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache y ojos color miel, observaba a la luna con cierta melancolía, lo recordaba, recordaba todo, como si apenas hubiese sucedido el día de ayer, su hogar destruido, su vida echa pedazos y una misión que cumplir

_Flash Back_

_-Sabes muy buen cual es tu misión en ese mundo- la silueta de una hermosa mujer de cabellos platinados se podía divisar entre las ruinas de lo que una vez fue el reino lunar_

_-lo se, estoy muy consiente de eso-respondió otra sombra, la de una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos color miel_

_-debes apresurarte, ya no hay tiempo_

_-si_

_La figura de aquella mujer desapareció, dejando completamente sola a la otra r que con dolor observaba su destruido hogar_

_-por favor- la dama llevo sus manos al pecho-encuentra a la princesa-dijo en una delirante suplica_

_Fin del flash back_

Sí, para eso había despertado de su profundo sueño, para buscar a la princesa de la luna y así poder ayudarla a recordar su pasado y salvar este hermoso planeta de lo que estaría a punto de suceder

Aunque no sabia como empezar, la tierra era demasiado grande, y se había tardado años en buscarla y nunca la pudo encontrar, pero esta vez tenia una corazonada, sentía que estaba mas cerca de su princesa y sus guerreras

-megumi

La bella chica volteo encontrándose con gato blanco con una media luna dibujada en su frente, la mujer sonrió y el gatito se acerco

- Artemis has llegado temprano ¿tienes algún tipo de información?

-la he encontrado

-

-yo se que esa leyenda es real

Serena saco un diario color plateado de una gaveta de su mesita de noche, abrió aquel antiguo y desgastado libro y comenzó a hojearlo

"_la princesa bajo de la luna, para poder ver de mas cerca a aquel príncipe que le quitaba la respiración…_

_Hoy le he contado mi historia a mis padres, ellos han dicho que tan solo es una mentira, pero yo estoy segura que la princesa de la luna existe"_

La chica cerro el libro abruptamente ella creía lo mismo que su abuela, ya que ella también soñaba lo mismo habían noches que cuando cerraba sus ojos podía ver como una mujer corría a los brazos de su amado pero nunca pudo verles sus rostros y tampoco escuchar sus conversaciones

Aquella leyenda se había convertido en una tradición para la familia tsukino, ya que su abuela se había encargado de contar aquella historia a sus tíos, primos, a su hija y a sus nietos.

Recuerda aquellas noches en las que su abuela la cargaba en su regazo y le contaba una y otra vez aquella fascinante historia, haciéndole creer que ella seria la princesa y que encontraría a su amado príncipe y vivirían felices para siempre

Y Claro ella en sus sueños mas locos era una hermosa princesa y su príncipe su amado e idolatrado Andrew, si, algún día se casaría con Andrew, se irían a vivir a un enorme palacio y tendrían muchos hijos, y claro que el bufón seria el amargado de Darien, sus amigas serian sus doncellas y llevaría una vida libre y sin preocupaciones, si ese era su gran sueño

-

"_por favor el cristal de plata…por favor"_

_Una mujer de cabellos de oro, iluminada por la luz de la luna suplicaba por una joya que en su vida había visto_

_-¿Quién eres?_

"_el cristal de plata"_

_Continuaba aquella mujer _ignorando las palabras de aquel hombre

_-No se donde esta eso, tienes que ayudarme_

"_lo necesito…el cristal de plata"_

El chico despertó abruptamente, su cara se encontraba perlada gracias al sudor, otra vez había tenido ese sueño, ¿Quién diablos era su mujer? ¿Qué era ese cristal de plata?

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus lindos Review de verdad me alegra, bien espero que este capi les haya gustado, tambien les aviso a las que leen mi fic "salvame" que en esta semana tendre lista la actualizacion asi que no Se me desesperen

**AnnyFanSailorMoon:** Mami me alegra mucho que me mandes un review, muchas gracias por apoyarme desde un principio!!! Se que me dijiste que corrigiera algunos detalles pero no me acuerdo si lo hice n.n* y pss ahorita tengo pereza XD en fin mami espero que te guste aunq tu ya lo leiste

**SereyDarien**: no te preocupes amiga, para esta semana actualizare salvame es que aun me hace falta algunas cosillas y mi inspiracion no a estado muy buena que digamos XD, en fin gracias por tu Review nos leemos prontito

**patty ramirez de chiba:**Hola amiga gracias por apoyarme!! pues te dire que si habran algunas batallas pero no Seran la gran cosa, con respecto a las sailor scout estas ya se conoceran desde un principio nos leemos pronto amiga

**yumi kamagatha**: hola gracias por tu reviw, como habia puestro antes, salvame no pasa de esta semana te lo aseguro ;) Si esa parte de la historia es super bella me encanta esa historia es tan romantica, Hay diooos voy a llorar TT, en fin cuidate mucho si?

**liebende Lesung** : creo q a ti ya te habia mandado un MP, no lo recuerdo muy bien, bien te vuelvo a agradecer por tu Review!! espero que me sigas apoyando y q te guste el capi

**ariasserena:** Amiga gracias me haces llorar!! tu review esta super lindo, con Rw como los tuyos en verdad que dan ganas de seguir escribiendo amiga espero que te guste este capi y los demas, nos leemos pronto

**LoveMoon:** holis, muchas gracias por tu review ^^ ojala y te agrade el capi

**Cherrie SA****:** gracias por tu Review!!! espero que me sigas apoyando!!!


	3. Una Mision

**Una Misión**

**-**Entonces la has encontrado…por fin encontraste a una de las guerreras

-Así es, con tan solo acercármele eh sentido su poder en totalidad, ella es

Megumi tomo su bolso y llaves, salió del apartamento dejando al gatito solo, tenia un plan ya sabia la manera de atraer a la princesa y la única forma era traer los recuerdos a su mente

Entro a un edificio, se acerco donde estaba la secretaria y pregunto por un hombre, la secretaria le dio la entrada y ella muy pronto se encontraba platicando con aquel hombre

A los minutos después la mujer ya había cerrado aquel trato con ese hombre, salió de aquel edificio y de nuevo se encontraba en su departamento

-

**-**Serena y Darien sentados en un árbol…besándose

Cantaba una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azulados, corría alrededor de una chica que estaba roja de la furia

-Mina ¡Te matare!-grito la chica-nunca en mi vida besare a Darien, ¡Nunca!

-Oh vamos Sere, del odio al amor solo hay paso-rio pícaramente

-Pues en mi caso del odio voy al aborrecimiento, odio a Darien Chiba

-Eso dices ahorita, ya te quiero ver en un par de meses

-Eres ¡insoportable! ¡Insoportable! –alegaba serena con un enorme puchero

-Simplemente estoy comentando los que mis ojitos ven Serenita

-Tus ojitos están bien ciegos mina

-los tuyos tal vez…Serena ¿no has visto lo guapo que es Darien?

Esa era una excelente pregunta, claro que era….demasiado guapo, con tan solo verle se perdía entre sus ojos azules, ni que decir de su cuerpo, si, esos músculos la hacían suspirar mas de una vez, nadie sabia cuanto era el deseo de serena por estar rodeada entre los brazos de Darien chiba….pero si alguien se lo preguntase para ella seria el hombre mas feo, menos sexy del planeta, ya que el deseo por Darien chiba era su mejor secreto y no permitiría que este saliera a la luz

-No, Darien no es guapo, Andrew es el chico más guapo del mundo entero

-hay Serena eres un caso perdido

-oye mina ¡Mira!

Las dos chicas se detuvieron a observar una pared, la cual se encontraba pegado un enorme afiche decorado con una hermosa luna llena y más abajo un hermoso castillo

"_se parece mucho a el de mis sueños" _Pensó Serena al ver aquel hermoso dibujo

-oye la idea es interesante-comento Mina

-a ver que dice-Serena comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que decía el afiche-El "Milenio de plata" "ven y no pierdas esta increíble oportunidad…haz tu audición ahora. Para mas información llamar a estos números…"

-esta es mi oportunidad-a Mina se le iluminaron los ojos con dos grandes estrellas-Seré una actriz famosa, muy reconocida, Yo seré la protagonista de esta Historia, me convertiré en una estrella-la chica alzo su puño al aire

-yo también quiero adicionar, es una excelente idea

-entonces ¿Qué esperas? Arranca el afiche y se lo llevamos a las chicas

-¿Qué dices? Eso es robo mina

-y ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué gente sin talento audicione y se robe nuestros papales? ¡Eso nunca!

-¡Egoísta!-la chica se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino

-¡Cobarde!-Mina Arranco el afiche y salió corriendo detrás de Serena

**-**

Amy, Lita y Rei se encontraban jugando en las maquinitas del Arcade, como era de costumbre un grupito de cinco chicas siempre se reunían en ese peculiar lugar a entretenerse con las juegos

Lita estudiaba en un colegio aparte al igual que Rei, las chicas se conocen desde que tienen memoria gracias a que en su infancia ellas estudiaban en la misma primaria, pero por mala suerte les toco entrar a la secundaria y tomar caminos separados por lo menos para las dos últimas

Pero eso no les impedía seguirse viendo, siempre que podían se reunían para poder hablar de sus penas y alegrías y ese día no era la excepción

-Oh dios Lita, Amy-las llamo Rei-ahí esta "el". Darien Chiba

Las chicas voltearon automáticamente y vieron a Darien entra al arcade y ponerse a platicar con Andrew

-es tan Sexy-halago Rei con un suspiro

-pero Rei-intervino Amy-Darien esta muy grande para ti

-no es tan grande apenas tiene 19-defendio Lita a Rei

-y es muy sexy-continuo Rei perdida en un trance

-aun así el grado de Madures es mucho y el NUNCA se fijaría en unas niñas como nosotras

-y que tal y se viene a fijar en la maravillosa de Rei Hino-la chica le sonrió a Darien sensualmente el cual correspondió aquella sonrisa- estoy mas que segura que Darien será mi novio

"_que niña…"_ pensó Amy negando con la cabeza y enfocando su vista en otra cosa que no fuera Darien o Rei de coqueta

-¡Chicas!

Se escucho un estruendoso grito de parte de dos rubias que emocionadas entraron al arcade, todos los presentes enfocaron sus vistas hacia esas dos niñas que se dirigían hacia donde estaban las otras tres chicas

A Darien se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa estaba esperándola, claro para poder molestarla un poco

-Hola Serena, Mina-saludo Amy con una sonrisa seguida de Rei y Lita

-Les tengo una gran noticia-exploto Mina

-Siii, bo ababadso bed dbe ebcomtrar-Serena trato de decir algo pero el bombón que llevaba en su boca se lo impidió

-¿Qué?-preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

-que…-serena se quito el bombón de su boca-lo acabamos de encontrar anda Mina enséñale

Mina saco el afiche de su mochila y se lo entrego a las tres chicas, las cuales lo leyeron con mucha atención

-es shenshashoional-Al parecer el bombón de serena se encontraba de nuevo en su boca

-¿Qué?-preguntaron las cuatro chicas otra vez

-que…

-oye cabeza hueca ¿no te han enseñado a NO hablar con la boca llena? Mira se te sale la saliva

Y así es el mas despreciable de todos había hecho acto de presencia en aquella reunión, La chica se llevo de nuevo el bombón a su boca y como pudo le dijo un "no" al chico, retándolo a una nueva pelea

-no me retes Serenita-amenazo quedito el joven

La chica se sacó el bombón de la boca y le saco la lengua a aquel apuesto joven, las cuatro chicas observaban divertidas aquella pelea, esos dos siempre les sacaban una buena carcajada, le regalo una sonrisa triunfante para luego llevarse de nuevo el dulce a su boca, Aquella golosina que solo duro unos segundos ahí ya que Darien en un movimiento rápido se lo había quitado y ahora era él, el que lo tenia en su boca

-¡eres un tonto!-grito Serena en un berrinche

-¿Qué?-se hizo el desentendido-la única tonta eres tu

-tonta tu abuela

-Mina ¿me enseñas el afiche?-pregunto Darien a la rubia ignorando completamente a Serena

La chica estaba que explotaba en llamas en esos momentos…

-claro Darien-intervino Rei arrebatándole el afiche a Mina-aquí tienes**-**se lo entrego

-gracias-el chico se quito el bombón de su boca y se lo entrego a serena-esto te pertenece-rio burlonamente

-idiota**-**pronuncio ella con el caramelo en su mano-ni pienses que me lo comeré esto se ira a la basura

-hahaha no te hagas odango, bien que quieres comértelo, si te mueres por besarme

-en tus sueños mas locos chiba

-en los tuyos tal vez

-bien, bien ya se acabo la discusión-intervino Andrew-con sus gritos me ahuyentan los clientes

-Andrew discúlpame-la chica se enrollo en el brazo de Andrew-prometo no volverlo a hacer, pero no me corras-hizo un puchero

-no te estoy corriendo Sere, solo te pido que no hagas tanto escándalo

-¿Qué?-grito la chica soltándose de aquel joven-"piensa que soy una escandalosa"-sus ojitos se aguaron

-hahahaha-se burlo Darien-ya era tiempo que alguien te diga la verdad

-¡Cállate!

¡Cállate tu!

-tu

-tu

-tu

-¡Cállense los dos!-grito Amy enfurecida

Todos los presentes la vieron impresionados eran pocas las veces en las que Amy se descontrolaba de esa manera, la chica automáticamente se sonrojo

-lo siento-pronuncio sentándose en su lugar

-no importa con tal yo ya me voy-el chico releyó el afiche por ultima vez-cabeza de chorlito nos vemos en las audiciones, adiós Rei

Darien salió del Arcade dejando a una Rei ilusionada y a una serena enfurecida

-no lo puedo creer ahora va a participar en la obra-la chica se llevo el bombón a su boca-espero que no se lleve ningún papel

-Serena estas loca-insulto Rei-si Darien participa yo también lo hare-se formaron dos corazoncitos en sus ojos-y quedaremos como los protagonistas y nos enamoraremos y casaremos…

-ya, ya, solo una loca como tu quiere casarse con ese tonto…

-

El cielo se había cubierto por un manto negro acompañado por brillantes estrellas. Dos chicas caminaban por el pavimento de aquellas oscuras calles

-oye Amy, yo creo que a Serena le gusta Darien-comento Mina

-mmm…¿tu crees?

-si, si lo creo, es que ¿la vez como se pone cada vez que esta cerca de el?

-muy enojada

-corrección muy emocionada, tan solo fíjate y veras como se le iluminan sus ojitos-Mina le guiño un ojo a su amiga-Bien me despido

-Cuídate Mina

-igual mente

Mina tomo el camino contrario a el de Amy, por suerte de ella se fue por la parte menos desolada, al pasar por una joyería se le iluminaron los ojos, se acerco a la vitrina y admiro por un rato aquellas joyas

-¿son muy hermosas no crees?-pregunto un completo extraño a la chica

-si, me gustaría tener una

-sabes hay una joya…es decir un cristal-continuo aquella vos, confundiendo a la joven- el cual tienes que encontrar antes de que…

No pudo continuar gracias a una gran explosión que elevo por los aires a la hermosa rubia terminando en el suelo y con una unas cuantas heridas

-¡Auch!-exclamó-me dolió

Muchas personas salieron de aquella tienda gritando como locos, algunos lastimados, otros habían corrido con mayor suerte, Mina pudo observa como un hombre vestido de Tuxedo escapaba de ahí con una bolsa

-¡Anda apresúrate tienes que transformarte!-ordeno aquella voz

La chica se puso de pie un poco aturdida, empezó a buscar a la persona que poseía aquella voz pero no lo encontraba, sentía que le estaban hablando desde los cielos

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunto echa un manojo de nervios

-hey ¡Aquí!-grito la voz

La chica bajo la mirada y se encontró con un lindo gatito blanco, un gato muy peculiar ya que su frente estaba decorada con una media luna color amarillo

-¿estaré loca?-se pregunto a si misma

-no, no estas loca

La chica grito fuertemente, asustando al lindo gatito, retrocedió unos pasos atrás

-un gato que habla-pronuncio impresionada-ocupo un psiquiatra

-no, no, no, Venus, no ocupas ningún psiquiatra, simplemente tienes que escucharme

-¿Venus?

-Así, es tu eres una guerrera, Sailor Venus-declaro el gato-y tu misión es encontrar a la princesa y protegerla de todo mal

-¿Qué?-se pregunto extrañada, aun sin poder creer aquellas palabras "esto es un sueño, es un sueño"

-no pierdas tiempo Venus-la luna creciente del gato se ilumino, saliendo atreves de ella una hermosa pluma en forma de estrella-usa esto y grita "por el poder de Venus, ¡transformación!"

-esta bien lo hare, esto es solo un sueño-la chica tomo aquella pluma y la alzo al aire-Por el poder de Venus, ¡Transformación!

En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se cubrió de unas hermosas estrellas, que al desaparecer se puede apreciar un hermoso traje de marinera color naranja.

Mina observo maravillada aquel atuendo, le quedaba realmente lindo y le resaltaba sus curvas

-Sailor Venus no es momento para que hagas esas cosas, entre a esa tienda y pelea

-esta bien, esta bien, que gato mas amargado

Entro a la joyería, que en esos momentos se encontraba en penumbras, todos los que no lograron escapar estaban tirados en el suelo, sin ninguna gota de energía.

Se acerco a uno de los cuerpos, tomo su muñeca y noto que esta tenia una hermosa pulsera de oro, se alejo de este y se fue a otro y encontró lo mismo, agarro la pulsera entre sus menos y la rompió con todas sus fuerzas, inmediatamente la persona comenzó a reaccionar

-vaya, vaya has descubierto mi fuente de energía-pronuncio una maligna voz que le erizo la piel

"_maldición estoy harta de escuchar tantas voces extrañas"_

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Quién eres?

-yo soy Jedite uno de los 4 generales del negaverso-se dejo observar saliendo de aquel lugar en donde estaba escondido

-¿nega que?

-¡negaverso!-grito enojado

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?-pregunto

-eso no te incumbe niña-con estas ultimas palabras aquel general desapareció

-¿Qué fue lo que me acaba de suceder?

-

"_el cristal de plata"_

-¡Maldición!

Grito aquel joven, tirando aquella bolsa llena de joyas, las cuales estrellaron contra la pared, en el mueble de su departamento estaba tirado su traje de Tuxedo

"_el cristal de plata"_

-¡Lo busco! ¡Lo busco! Y no lo encuentro- llevo sus manos a su ya perlada frente

Comenzaba a desesperarse, esa voz, esa maldita voz, no lo dejaba en paz, ¿Cómo quería que encontrara un cristal que ni siquiera sabia como era? ¿Cómo?

-

-Mi misión…

-así es Mina-hablo el gato-esa es tu misión, tu eres la líder de las cuatro senchis

-espera-le detuvo-¿hay mas?

-claro que si

-¿y quienes son?

-mmm…no lo se

Una gota resbalo por la frente de la chica, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a observar el techo, el gato también subió y se acomodo al lado de ella

-a propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Artemis

-muy bonito nombre

-gracias

-¿Cómo me elegiste?

-todo a su debido tiempo Mi querida Mina

* * *

Bien aquí esta un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero que les guste, como a mi jijiji.

yumi kamagatha: gracias por tu review, Espero que pases una muy feliz navidad con todos los que te aprecian ^^ tienes razón con lo del príncipe, a Serena le va a salir al revés u.u

liebende Lesung: Hola!!! Gracias por el review, hahaha ya veras te tengo una gran sorpresa con respecto a Darien y Sere, ellos no se harán novios por un recuerdo, no, no, no, esta vez será diferentito. Feliz navidad adelantado, pásala muy bien si

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: hola amiguita, ¿Cómo tas? Espero que pases una muy linda navidad (adelantada) y también espero mi regalo juju, cuídate mucho.

Susy Granger: gracias pro apuntarte a mi historia T_T eres muy linda T_T en fin, Feliz Navidad ¡pásala muy bien!

Divissima Moon: Hola! Pues si esta será una versión un poco diferente a la de Sailor Moon, como veras tendrá muchos cambios, pero espero que sea para mejor. Que pases una Feliz navidad

Mary: hola chica, gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia me haces muy, muy, muy feliz T-T y claro que habrá muchísimo amor entre Darien y Sere. Que tengas una muy feliz Navidad

SereyDarien: ¡Feliz navidad!...por adelantado, jajaja aquellos tiempos en los que Sere babeaba por Andrew, esos capis eran super divertidos, en fin gracias por el review, cuídate

anitalunatica: Holis, muchas gracias por el review, espero que Tengas una muy feliz navidad, hehehe ojala y me salga muy divertida la historia y que sea de tu agrado, chao

julimoon: ¡feliz Navidad! (adelantado u.u) gracias por tu review, espero que te güiste este capi

Isabel: hola gracias por tu review amiga, y claro gracias por apoyarme, espero que pases una feliz navidad ;) cuídate mucho

Cherrie SA: Hola gracias por el rw, deseo que tengas una muy feliz navidad, y que me guardes mi regalito hihihi, yo pienso que es mas divertido ver el paso del odio al amor, hahaha es mas divertido ¿no crees?

AnnyFanSailorMoon: madre mia T_T gachas por el Rw, hahaha tienes razón mami a mi también me gustaría ser la caperucita roja de Dariencing XD yo pienso que mi mami es…(interferencia…no, no puedo escribir…ayuda…eh perdido la conexión…tu..tu…tu)


	4. La audicion

* * *

La Audición

Aquella mañana la familia Tsukino se despidió de su hogar para hacer sus respectivos deberes, Kenji Salió de su casa claro después de haberse despedido con un dulce beso de su esposa, Ikuko dejo los almuerzos preparados y salió minutos después, Sammy no quiso esperar a su hermana, mientras que la mas perezosa de la familia, Serena Tsukino apenas y se venia levantando

Como todos los días, la chica salió corriendo a darse un corto baño, peinarse y colocarse su uniforme, bajo las escaleras, tomo sus alimentos desde la cocina, y salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo

-llegare tarde…

Se repetía a si misma la chica totalmente agitada, se detuvo en una esquina para poder descansar un rato y otra vez lo sintió.

Aquella sensación de que alguien la vigilaba había vuelto, el miedo se apodero de nuevo de ella, volteo a su alrededor pero estaba completamente vacio

Escucho unos pasos, se venían acercando lentamente, Serena tembló_ "Dios me van a matar, me van a matar" _se sentó en el suelo colocando su cabeza en medio de sus rodillas

Los pasos cada vez los escuchaba mas cerca…se tapo los oídos con sus delicadas manos, y se repetía una y otra vez _"no hay nada, no hay nada" _hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba en su cabeza, la chica dio un gran grito asustando a su atacante que al igual que ella también grito

-¡no me mate!-rogaba la chica aun con los ojos cerrados-¡no me mate!

-cabeza de chorlito ¿haciendo escenas tan temprano?

Serena levanto la vista con cierto temor _"preferiría que un ladrón estuviera aquí en ves de…el"_ rápidamente la chica se sonrojo a tal grado de parecer un tomate.

-n-no, no estaba haciendo escenas tonto-la chica se puso de pie

Darien comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de la chica, Serena estaba que explotaba, Dios como detestaba a ese chico, lo odiaba con el alma

-A ver dímelo de nuevo- la reto el chico

-¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga?-pregunto enfadada

-¡No me mate!-trato d e imitar su voz-¡no me mate!-al igual que sus muecas

-hay…

Un ruido se escucho entre los arbustos que adornaban una hermosa casa de esquina, algo comenzó a moverse entre ellos, a Serena se le erizo la piel y rápidamente se refugio en el pecho de Darien abrazándolo fuertemente, el chico se puso nervioso ante ese acto y los colores se le subieron.

-Serena ¿Qué haces?-pregunto exaltado

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo!-gritaba esta apretando mas fuerte el cuerpo del chico

-¡tranquilízate!

Aquel ruido cada vez se intensificaba mas, una bolita negra salió casi volando entre aquellos arbustos aterrizando en el suelo, resultando ser un gatito lastimado

-cabeza de chorlito ¡es tan solo un gatito!

-¿Qué?-la chica se separo de Darien pero sin soltar el abrazo

El gatito con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, camino hacia donde estaba aquella "pareja" y los quedo viendo extrañamente

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto extrañada

-De seguro debe de estar lastimado

-entonces ¿que esperas? ¡Ayúdalo!

-Seria bueno que me soltaras-dijo este con una enorme gota en su cien

Serena se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, inmediatamente libero al joven de aquel sorpresivo agarre, Se dio la espalda para así evitar la mirada de aquel chico.

Darien tomo al gatito entre sus brazos, lo examino, y pudo notar que tan solo se había lastimado la pata por haber caído al suelo

-Mira odango esta en perfectas condiciones

-a ver-Serena tomo al gatito entre sus brazos, el cual comenzó a lamer su mano-¡Qué lindo!

-Si esta bonito

-¡pero que…-se pregunto la chica extrañada al notar que aquel gatito tenia dibujado en su frente una luna creciente

-¿sucede algo?

-¡mira!-la chica alzo al aire al gato mostrándoselo al chico

-vaya que gatito tan peculiar

-¡Me lo quedare!-dijo esta muy emocionada-¡te llamaras Luna! Por tu lunita en tu frente-comenzó a hacerle mimos

-¡oye! ¡Oye!-intervino este-¿Por qué le pones nombre de niña?

-por que es una gata-respondió esta cortante

-tu ¿Cómo sabes?

-por que lo se punto-hizo una mueca de horror al recordar el motivo de su salida-¡Dios!-soltó a Luna dándosela a Darien-¡Se me hace tarde!-llevo sus manos a sus mejillas-¡Me van a matar!

-por ser una cabeza de chorlito-se burlo este-hahaha de seguro ya perdiste las dos primeras horas niñita

-¿sabes? No voy a discutir contigo-le saco la lengua-¡te buscare para que me devuelvas a mi gata!-salió corriendo dejando a Darien solo

-¡es un gato!-le grito

Luna se soltó del agarre de aquel joven, corriendo en dirección contraria, Darien trato de perseguirla pero la gata ya se había perdido de su vista _"maldición Serena ¡me va a matar" _pensó este preocupado_ " un momento Darien, ¿a ti desde cuando te preocupa si la cabeza de chorlito se enoja o no contigo?" _Suspiro_ "tienes razón, no hay nada de que preocuparse"_

-

"_Sailor…Venus, yo aun no lo puedo creer" _La rubia se encontraba sentada en su pupitre sin prestar atención a sus clases, solo se dedicaba a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno y pensar en lo que le acababa de suceder.

Todo el día la chica se había comportado extraña, como ausente cosa que sus amigas notaron, aunque a Serena por lo despistada que es le costo darse cuenta que su amiga no estaba bien

-Enserio chicas estoy bien-repitió de nuevo forzando una sonrisa

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Amy

-Si, te lo volveré a decir, Estoy bien

-bueno yo se de algo que a le despertara los ánimos a Mina

-¿a si?-interrogo interesada Mina

-Si, hoy son las audiciones ¿recuerdas?

-¡es cierto!-llevo su mano a su frente golpeándose suavemente-lo había olvidado por completo

-¿Ya tienes tu monologo listo?

-Si Amy, lo tengo todo listo

-Y ¿tu serena?

-Claro que Si Amy, toda esta en mi cabecita-sonrió triunfante.

-

Aquel extraño lugar estaba cubierto por la temible oscuridad, una sonrisa maligna se escucho por aquel desolado lugar, espantando todo animal presente ahí.

Una mujer, de cabellos rojizos como el fuego, mirada punzante y maligna, se encontraba sentada en su trono, con aburrimiento jugaba con uno de sus animales favoritos: el escorpión a los cuales torturaba hasta que murieran y cada vez que eso sucedía soltaba una carcajada, la más temida de todas.

-Reina Beryl-oyó que alguien la llamaba

-Espero que tengas el cristal de plata en tus manos-contesto esta sin siquiera prestarle atención

-Discúlpeme Reina

Aquel hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos azulados con temor se arrodillo frente a su reina, regalándole una reverencia, la cual aquella reina desprecio

-¡Lárgate!-grito esta-¡vete a buscar el cristal de plata y no pierdas el tiempo!-ordeno enfurecida la mujer aplastando aquel animal con la palma de su mano

-Si señora-dijo temeroso, desapareciendo de la temible presencia de la reina de las tinieblas

-

_La señora de cabellos grisáceos, tomo a su pequeña nieta y la coloco entre sus piernas, le conto una fascinante historia, la niña escuchaba siempre atenta aquella historia por mas veces que la escuchase siempre tenia la misma reacción cuando la abuela llegaba al final de aquel cuento._

_Una tristeza profunda invadía su cuerpo, y es que siempre le dolía el saber el triste desenlace de aquellas dos personas que se amaron hasta el final._

_-Abuelita ¿Por qué murieron?-pregunto tiernamente la niña_

_-El destino les tenía preparado este triste desenlace Serena_

_-pero yo no quiero que mueran-lloriqueo la pequeña_

_-no llores chiquita, ven vamos a mi habitación, te tengo un regalo_

_A la pequeña niña se le ilumino el rostro, se bajo del lugar en donde se encontraba y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a la habitación de su abuela._

_La señora entro a la habitación, se dirigió a su armario y de este saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, enseguida se fue a sentar a la par de la pequeña_

_-Esto quiero que lo conserves toda la vida pequeña Serena-le entrego aquella cajita_

_La niña abrió la caja con sumo cuidado encontrándose con un hermoso dije en forma de Luna creciente bañado totalmente de oro con incrustaciones, una joya realmente hermosa._

_Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron al ver aquel hermoso tesoro, la abuela quito aquella joya de sus manos, y luego la coloco en el cuello de la pequeña Serena_

_-Gracias abuela la cuidare para toda la vida_

Serena coloco su preciado tesoro en su cuello, aun recordaba aquel día como si fuese ayer, aunque ya habían pasado de eso 9 años pues ahí apenas tenia 5 añitos

La chica tomo su bolso y salió corriendo hacia al parque, como siempre iba tarde

-

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, pronto dieron las cuatro de la tarde, hora de la audición, cuatro chicas de aquel grupo de amigas ya estaban en el parque para irse juntas al lugar que seria la audición

-Mina que gatito mas lindo-comento Lita acariciando al gatito blanco el cual ronroneo

-Si es muy lindo ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Amy

-Se llama Artemis-comento Mina emocionada-y es muy inteligente

-bien creo que serena no llegara-dijo Rei mirando la hora en su reloj-¡vámonos!

-

-¡No!

Grito la chica espantando a las aves que descansaban en sus nidos, la rubia tan solo había llegado cinco minutos tarde sin embargo sus malvadas amigas, como ellas las denominaba, la habían dejado atrás

Serena se sentó en uno de los columpios, agacho la cabeza derrotada, se moría por ir a la audición pero lastimosamente la dirección no se sabía, como una pequeña niña a la cual le habían robado su dulce preferido se puso a lloriquear.

Escucho el sonido de una moto, que se detenía frente a ella, aun con sus ojos humedecidos levanto la mirada, Un chico de una chaqueta verde que perfectamente conocía la observaba, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por aquel enorme casco, pero aun así sentía aquella penetrante mirada

-Si vienes a burlarte de mi-dijo esta en un arrebate-¡hazlo ya y deja de verme!

-¡oye! ¡Oye! Amargadita-Darien se quito el casco-Yo vengo en Son de paz, eres tu la que se hace ideas locas

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quería saber, por que una niñita de primaria estaba llorando-se burlo este-desde que Salí de mi departamento se te escuchaban los gritos de horror

-¡Eres un tonto!-le insulto-No estoy en primaria, ya estoy en segundo de secundaria-grito la chica-Se-cun-da-ri-a

-¿a si?-pregunto irónico-pues no parece

-¡ves! ¡Te estas burlando de mi!-sus ojitos se volvieron a aguar

-al parecer hoy andas mal humarada. Bien te dejare aquí sola, y yo iré a hacer mi audición-de cierta manera el chico pudo adivinar el por que el estado de la chica

A serena se le iluminaron los ojos, en un movimiento rápido se enrollo en el brazo de Darien, con una carita de perro intento convencerle

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto haciéndose el que no entendía nada

-¡por favor!-rogo esta en un mar de lagrimas-¡llévame! ¡Llévame!-rogaba-no me dejes sola

El chico sonrió, había cumplido su objetivo, Serena Tsukino se le estaba arrodillando bueno prácticamente, aunque tampoco le parecía tan mal pasar un rato con la chica.

-pues bien, cabeza de odango, estas de suerte-el chico le dio el casco-anda Sube

Serena le regalo un sonrisa dulce, espero que Darien se montara primero para ella estar en la parte de atrás.

-

Las cuatro chicas, ya habían llegado al lugar en donde se haría la audición, ellas tres junto a muchas personas mas esperaban impaciente, el turno para hacer su audición.

-¿no creen que fuimos muy mala con Serena?-pregunto Amy

-Ella llego tarde no podemos hacer nada-comento Rei secamente

La puerta de aquel local se abrió, dejando pasar a dos personas que las chicas conocían muy bien, las cuatro quedaron impresionadas al ver a Serena además de apenada acompañada de su peor enemigo Darien, Rei sintió que la sangre le hervía al verlos llegar juntos.

Serena en cuanto vio a sus amigas salió corriendo hacia donde ellas estaban, con su carita de perro comenzó a reclamarles.

-¡ustedes son muy malas!-reprocho-¡me dejaron sola y abandonada!-en su rostro se le dibujo un pequeño puchero

-¡llegaste tarde!-le grito enfadad Rei-¡nos citamos a las cuatro, todas llegamos minutos antes, y como siempre tu llegas tarde!-le regaño-Aprende a llegar temprano y no te dejaremos-la chica se volteo totalmente enfadada

-Pero Rei-contesto la chica confundida-ustedes siempre me esper—

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?-interrumpió Darien

-¡hola Darien!-contestaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Darien Qué bueno que viniste-Rei se acerco hacia donde estaba el, rodeo el fuerte brazo del joven con los suyos

Serena sintió como le hervía la sangre, no le gustaba para nada esa escena que estaba viendo, Rei abrazaba a SU Darien y el muy tonto le permitía con sus estúpidas sonrisitas de don Juan… ¡esperen un momento! ¿De cuando aquí, Darien, es Su Darien? La chica se sonrojo en pensar esas cosas,_ "Darien no me gusta, Darien no me gusta, yo amo a Andrew, Andrew es mi príncipe, y yo me voy a casar con Darien… ¿Qué? ¡AHHHH! No, no, no"_

-¡Serena!-tartamudeo Amy-¿Qué te pasa?

El cuerpo de Serena se vio envuelto por unas llamas, sus ojos se encontraban negros a causa de la furia, y en sus puños se formaban varios nudillos

-¡oh no!-exclamó Lita con sus dos manos en la boca-¡Esta poseída!

-¡yo estoy perfectamente bien!-El aura de la joven aumento

Las dos chicas se sintieron pequeñas ante la gran figura de Serena queriéndolas golpear

-lo que pasa-dijo Mina con aires de inspectora-es que Serena esta celosa

-¿que?-gritaron las chicas y Serena incluida

-Claro-Mina empezó a limarse las uñas-miren Rei esta conversando muy animadamente con Darien, nuestra querida amiga va a hacer la audición con el deseo de quedar como la protagonista y Si Darien queda como el principal-explicaba la chica-seguramente se darán un—

-¡Calla!-ordeno Serena aun más enojada-¡cállate! ¡No estoy celosa! ¡Nunca voy a estar celosa de ese ton…

-¡ya es mi turno!-dijo Rei-Ahora iré a dar mi audición, deséenme suerte

Y así todas las chicas pasaron al cuarto en donde cada una haría su audición, Megumi que era la productora de aquella gran obra, estaba emocionada, las ultimas cuatro chicas que habían pasado, eran excelentes para el papel de las guerreras, la azabache sonreía, todo le estaba saliendo perfecto

Sus dos coproductores Hiroshi Asari y Ryo Fukuyama el cual ayudaba en parte con el dinero estaban también convencidos con esas cuatro chicas, hasta que una rubiecita de peinado de odangos entro.

-ho…la-pronuncio un tanto nerviosa

Megumi alzo la vista, sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder al contemplar la figura de aquella niña_ "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ella es! Estoy segura, la encontré!" _La joven se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica

-Pri...Princesa-balbució

Serena la contemplo extrañada, aquella mujer la miraba fijamente, y con una gran admiración que le asustaba

-Soy Serena Tsukino-se presentó la joven

Megumi bajo la vista, enfocándola en el cuello de la rubia, inconscientemente la peli negro toco con sus manos el fino collar de Serena _"Dios…esta era una de las joyas mas valiosas de la Reina…ella…es" _pensaba emocionada _"Su energía, la puedo sentir, aunque esta como perdida, la puedo sentir" _

-¿es muy bonito no?-dijo Serena-Este collar a estado en generación por generación, primero perteneció a mi abuela y ella me lo dio a mi. No se por que a mi, si se suponía que a mi madre le tocaría pe—

-¡perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias Serena!-Megumi poso sus manos en la espalda de la chica y la empujo hacia la puerta

-¿Qué?-renego Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos-¿eso es todo? ¿No saldré en la obra? ¡No es justo!

-¡Te equivocas!-corrigió Megumi-¡ten por seguro que tu estarás en esa obra prin…digo Serena

-¿Enserio?-sus ojos brillaron de la emoción

-claro, solo le das todos tus datos a la señorita que esta ahí sentada

-¡Si!

Megumi cerro la puerta, le sonrió muy feliz a sus ayudantes que la miraban sin entenderla

-Ella tendrá el papel protagónico-les comento a sus compañeros

-¿Qué dices Megumi?-replico uno-si no te has dado cuenta ella no hizo nada

-Hiroshi tiene razón-apoyo el otro-no le puedes dar un papel tan importante así como así

-¡No me interesa!-los callo a los dos-Serena Tsukino saldrá en mi obra-Se sentó en su lugar

La chica apoyo su mentón en una de sus manos, ahora buscaban al joven que tendrá el papel del príncipe, hubo uno que en particular le gusto bastante, un tal Darien, sin querer le recordaba al príncipe Endymion _"Al hacer este proyecto mi objetivo era el de atraer a la princesa del reino lunar, y cuando esta viese en la obra que se relataba su vida…ella lo recordaría todo. Pero el destino me hizo una muy linda Jugada y me atrajo a la princesa hasta aquí, y claro también a sus guerreras, esas cuatro chicas, tienen una fuerza escondida que muy pronto despertara. Lastimosamente no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió en el milenio de plata, ni sus rostros, tal vez cuando todos recuperen la memoria lo pueda hacer yo." _

Megumi había venido hasta mundo, por decisión de la propia Selene, a pesar de que no recordase nada del pasado, La reina Selenity le ayudaría a recrear escenas para así poder despertar a la princesa, ese era el único deseo de Megumi, poder ayudar a su reina y con su pequeño granito de ayuda salvar al mundo de lo que se avecinaría.

-

-¿bien a donde vamos?-pregunto impaciente Mina

Todos habían terminado con la audición, Serena sonreía emocionada pues lo que le habían dicho le hacia brincar de la alegría.

-¡ya se!-dijo Serena contenta-¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial?

-Si es muy buena idea-apoyó Amy-así vamos a comer

-Chicas yo no podre ir. Tengo mis clases de cocina y no puedo faltar

-es una lastima Lita-comento triste Mina-pero tomare fotos para que las veas

-hahaha gracias-Una gran gota resbalo por la cien de Lita-bien nos vemos-la joven tomo otro camino

Darien al igual que Lita se despidió de las chicas a excepción de Serena, la cual se hizo la que no le importaba y aparto la vista, antes de que el joven subiera en su moto, Rei se acerco y lo tomo del brazo, Amy, Mina, y Serena observaron atentas, principalmente esta ultima

-Darien-le llamo tímida

-¿ah?-pregunto este volteando a verla

-¿no te gustaría acompañarnos?-interrogo con cierta timidez

-si a las chicas no le molestan-le sonrió-por mi no hay ningún problema

-¡a mi me molesta!-interrumpió Serena sonrosada por la furia

-Entonces con mucho gusto iré-dijo este formando otra sonrisa, esta vez burlona

Rei se enrollo en el brazo de Darien

-Gracias Darien…

-

En el mismo edificio, estaba la joven de cabellos azabache, caminaba por los pasillos con su gatita en brazos, al acercarse a una de las ventanas observo que un grupo de jóvenes estaban al frente de la entrada del enorme edificio, al parecer una estaba discutiendo, la otra burlándose, una de cabellos azules tratando de calmar a la rubia_ "la princesa" _pensó aun asombrada Megumi.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Luna

-¡hazme un favor! ¿Si? Necesito que vigiles a ese grupo-Megumi señalo con su dedo a Serena en especial

-pero ¿Por qué?

-Sailor Venus esta con ellas-exclamo Megumi al ver a Artemis en los brazos de una rubiecita-tu sabes que Artemis no es muy bueno para entrenar. Es mejor que tu estés cerca

-esta bien Megumi. Lo hare

"_me hubiese gustado decirle que la princesa estaba con ellos, pero es algo que no puedo hacer"_

_-_

El hombre de cabellos dorados mejor conocido como Jedite sonreía maliciosamente. Su plan iba a la perfección _"como aun no encuentro el valioso cristal de plata, robare energía a esta gente ilusa y así alegrare a la reina"._

El cuerpo de una hermosa mujer cayó al suelo, una "maligna" como así se le solía decir a los demonios de Jedite, tomo la forma de aquella mujer, así llevaría a cabo su malvado plan.

-

Ya habían llegado al centro comercial, Rei y Darien iba al frente conversando animadamente, mas atrás estaban Amy, Mina, y Serena la cual seguía igual de enojada que mucho antes.

Primero fueron a comer algo ya que no habían almorzado, después se la pasaron viendo las vitrinas de todas las tiendas.

-Miren-Amy se detuvo en un Game Center-¡es nuevo! ¿Por qué no entramos?

-¡me parece una excelente idea!-Dijo Rei

-Entonces vamos

-¡no!-exclamo Serena-yo no pienso traicionar a mi Andrew entrando a otros Game Centers que no trabaje el-la chica se dio la vuelta decidida

-hay serena eres una Tonta-regaño Rei

-No me importa-berrincho la chica

Los demás suspiraron, Serena era una terca de primera, y cuando tomaba una decisión no había fuerza humana que la detuviera. Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección.

-y bien Darien ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto cariñosamente Rei

-hehehe-rio nervioso-¿sabes? Me esperas un momento, tengo que ir al baño

-Claro Darien, te espero

Darien salió casi corriendo de ese lugar, las chicas entraron al local e inmediatamente una mujer hermosa les atendió, Artemis que descansaba dentro de la bolsa de Mina sintió una extraña presencia.

El lugar era extraño, todos jugaban a las maquinitas sin despegarse, parecían zombis en vez de personas normales, pero eso paso desapercibido por las chicas, que al igual que los demás empezaron a jugar en las maquinitas.

Artemis salió de la cartera de mina y le llamo con precaución, la chica se alejo del lugar para poder conversar con aquel animal

-¿Qué sucede Artemis?

-Mina ciento una extraña presencia, es mejor que estés alerta-dijo el gato alarmado

-¿presencia? ¿Pero de que tipo?

-Un demonio esta en este lugar, puedo sentirlo, así como la presencia de dos guerreras

-¿Qué dices?-grito la chica-¿dos sailor scout? ¿Así como yo?

-Así es, pero es tanta la energía maligna que me es imposible saber quienes son

-pero…

-es mejor que te transformes y así estar prevenidos antes de que el enemigo ataque-recomendó el gato.

-esta bien.

-

Serena estaba sentada en una banco, en sus manos estaba un enorme cono el cual devoraba con su boquita, Luna que desde hace tiempo la estaba siguiendo, miraba impresionada como comía esa niña_ "es la misma chica que me encontré en la mañana, siento algo extraño en ella, pero no se por que" _pensaba la gatita mientras se acercaba a la rubia, pero otra persona se lo había impedido.

-¡Cabeza de chorlito!-grito este atrayendo la atención de Serena-vaya que bien, ya et sabes tu nombre-se burlo

-¡voltee a ver por que escuche tu voz!-reprocho enojada la joven-no por tu patético insulto

-ya, ya, no te enojes ¿si?-con la palma de su mano acaricio la cabeza de la chica

-No soy tu perro-dijo muy ofendida

El chico soltó una carcajada, de esas que tanto enojaban a serena, la joven se puso de pie y le paso de lado, Darien dejo de reírse y la siguió.

-¡Odanguito!-Darien alcanzo a Serena-no te enojes, solo estoy jugando

-Odanguito tu abuela

-mas respeto con mi abuela-exclamo haciéndose el ofendido

Serena paro frente al elevador, Darien también se detuvo haciendo enojar mas a Serena

-¿es que me piensas seguir a todos lados?-pregunto enojada

-No tengo a donde ir

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Serena entro en este, seguida de Darien que mostraba su sonrisita burlona

-¡deja de seguirme!

-No quiero-sonrió divertido a veces se comportaba peor que un niño cuando estaba a la par de Serena

-

Mina se había transformado ahora en sailor Venus, aun no salía de su escondite, esperaba alguna reacción extraña para así atacar.

Poco a poco los jóvenes caen al suelo, la mujer que estaba a cargo reía malignamente al igual que su acompañante el cual en sus manos se formaba una gran bola de energía.

Mina al ver eso salió de su escondite

-¡alto ahí!-grito la chica

Los dos voltearon, y observaron a la joven que con porte de grandeza los enfrentaba,_ "es la misma chiquilla de la vez pasada" _

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-No permitiré que ustedes se apoderen de-la chica observo como los cuerpos de los jóvenes estaban esparcidos en el suelo-bueno no se que es lo que hacen, pero sea lo que sea Yo los defenderé

-¡Morgana!-llamo Jedite-acaba con este estorbo

La mujer se transformo en un terrible demonio, a Mina se le puso la cara blanca al ver algo que en su vida había visto, la maligna comenzó a seguirla para atacarla, pero la jovencita salía corriendo para no recibir ningún ataque

-¡Pelea Sailor Venus!-animaba Artemis desde un lugar seguro-¡Pelea!

Amy y Rei, estaban tan concentradas en las maquinitas, que no se dieron cuenta de todo el escándalo, les estaban robando la energía, y ellas poco a poco se dormían.

Luna se acerco al Game Center que estaba rodeado por un aura de color morado con negro "siento la presencia de dos Senchis" la gatita inmediatamente entro al local

-¡Rayo creciente de Venus!-ataco la sailor scout, pero la maligna lo esquivo

Mina corrió, se acerco hacia donde estaban sus amigas y noto como ellas estaban perdiendo el conocimiento _"Diablos, tengo que hacer algo" _el demonio ataco por la espalda a la guerrera haciéndola volar por el fuerte impacto, cayo en una de las maquinas, con sus manos jalo uno de los cables, logrando así un cortocircuito, las luces se habían ido.

-

Serena y Darien se dirigían hacia el siguiente piso, la rubia estaba volteada pensando en otra cosa, al igual que Darien, las discusiones ya habían acabado, pero el silencio era más sepulcral que el propio cementerio.

-oye-llamo Serena

-¿Qué quieres?

La luz de aquel ascensor se apago, y este se quedo parado, había dejado de funcionar.

-¡No!-grito la joven con miedo-No veo nada, no, tengo miedo-gritaba la chica

-Serena ¡cálmate! Simplemente se fue la luz

-¡pero no veo nada!-continuaba ella

-¿Cómo vas a ver algo, en un lugar oscuro?

Darien se sentó en el suelo, busco el brazo de la joven y la jalo hasta que ella se sentara en el suelo, disgustada exclamo un fuerte "Auch" pero no dijo nada mas.

-En unos minutos regresara la luz, y todo estará bien-trato de reconfortar Darien

-

Rei y Amy despertaron, las dos chicas trataron de ponerse en pie, pero se sentían tan débiles que no podían hacer nada.

Morgana tomo a la sailor del cuello, comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente hasta dejarla inconsciente, la tiro al suelo como si de un trapo sucio se tratase.

El demonio volteo y se dio cuenta que dos chicas aun seguían despiertas, lentamente se acerco a ellas con la intención de robarles sus energías y tal vez matarlas.

La peli azul y la morena se aterrorizaron al ver como aquel monstruo se acercaba a ellas , una vez que este ya estaba a solo un paso de matarlas, un pequeño gato se abalanzo contra el demonio, arañándole el rostro, Morgana tiro al gato de un manotazo, empezó a gritar gracias al dolor

-Chicas-hablo luna-¡no pierdan tiempo! ¡Tienen que Transformarse!

Desde que las vio, lo supo, esas dos niñas, eran las grandes guerreras, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars, no había duda alguna, pero las chicas al parecer no lo entendían.

-

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, y la luz no volvía, Serena comenzaba impacientarse, movía sus manos y piernas para así perder el tiempo, cosa que molesto a Darien.

-deja de hacer eso. Es desesperante

-Darien. Ya quiero salir de aquí ¡no aguanto mas!

-pues ni modo, aguántate, no puedo hacer nada-le dijo fuertemente

-¡eres malo! ¡Muy malo!

-Serena no soy un electricista-recalco-¡No puedo hacer nada!

La chica grito de nuevo, Darien se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

-niña me vas a dejar sordo

La chica callo, trato de hacer o pensar otra cosa, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos imágenes de monstruos se apoderaban de su mente, y eso le aterrorizaba.

Al parecer el tiempo se había detenido, y el destino le había echo una broma de muy mal gusto, encerrarla con su peor enemigo, eso si que era terrible.

-¡tengo frio!-dijo la chica en un berrinche-tengo hambre, tango sueño

Desesperado el joven se quito la chaqueta y se la tira a Serena, la chica la atrapa entre sus manos, sonrió, sabía muy bien que siempre que quería algo lo cumplía y con Darien no seria la excepción, llevo la chaqueta a su nariz y aspiro aquel exquisito olor que emanaba esta, si había lago que cortejar de "ese" era el delicioso perfume que siempre usaba.

-Si tienes frio ponte esa cosa-dijo frustrado-si tienes sueño ¡duérmete!, si tienes hambre, pues te aguantas por que comida no hay

-eres un amargado Darien

-

-un gato que habla-la boca de Rei estaba mas que abierta, este tipo de cosas no le sucedían todos los días

-no puede ser nunca antes en mi vida, había visto algo tan irreal-expreso atónita Amy

-Chicas no es momento para pensar en estas cosas, se tienen que transformar ¡Ahora!-de la luna creciente formada en su frente, parecieron dos plumas en forma de estrella, una de color azul y otra de color rojo

Las chicas tomaron las dos plumas, e impresionadas miraban aquel objeto.

-Sailor mars-Luna se dirigió a Rei-por favor di, por el poder de Marte, Transformación

-¡Si!-acato la orden

-y tu Sailor Mercury-esta vez se dirigió a Amy-di por el poder de Mercurio. Transformación

-¡por el poder de Marte! ¡Transformación!-grito Rei Alzando la pluma al aire

-¡Por el poder de Mercurio! ¡Transformación!-Dijo Amy alzando su pluma

Las dos chicas se transformaron en Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury, admiradas contemplaban lo bonito que les había quedado el traje, la maligna, una vez recuperada, Se acerco hacia ellas dos, dispuesta a tacar, las dos sailor scout se pusieron en posición de ataque

-¿sabes que es lo que tenemos que hacer?-pregunto divertida Amy

-¡Ni idea!-respondió Rei-pero será muy divertido

-

-Darien…-pronuncio bajito Serena

-¿ahora que quieres?-pregunto hastiado

-¡tengo miedo!-lloriqueo la chica-no te veo, ¿Dónde estas? ¡No me dejes sola!

Darien estiro su mano, buscando la de serena cuando al fin la encontró, la tomo entre la suya, apretándola fuertemente.

-aquí estoy-le dijo dulcemente-no me iré a ningún lado-el joven se sonrojo, suerte que todo estaba oscuro-¿a que le tienes miedo?

-¡a Freddy Cruder!-pronuncio con temor-¿Qué tal si entra aquí y con su cierra eléctrica nos corta en pedacitos? No, no, no, Darien, no me dejes sola

Darien sentía que se iba al suelo de la risa, pero se contuvo para así no iniciar otra pelea _"serena eres muy inocente"_ Sonrió el joven al imaginarse las muecas que en estos momentos haría la niña. Sentía deseos de enseñarle otro tipo de películas, no aptas para niños "_me gustaría comérmela en este momento" _¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si serena apenas era una chiquilla inmadura, a el no le gustaban ese tipo de niñas, el prefería mujeres con experiencia, y de su edad, no a… ella, pero admitía que le gustaba estar con ella, con apenas un año y medio de conocerla, disfrutaba mucho entablar una conversación con esa chica aunque solo fuese para molestarla.

"_Un momento…a mi no me agrada estar con esa tonta, ni siquiera me gusta, esta muy fea, horrible, feísima, ella es y será por siempre mi peor enemiga, fin de la discusión._

-Entonces-hablo el chico_-"Hazla enfadar Darien, enójala hasta que te termine odiando" _yo…te protegeré de ese tal Freddy _"¿Qué mierda dijiste Darien, ¿eres idiota o te haces? Se supone que tenías que molestarla. Mo-les-tar-la"_

Serena sonrió agradecida, entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, en estos segundos, para la chica Darien seria su mejor amigo

-

Sailor Venus se puso de pie, lo había visto todo, corrió hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas y al igual que las nuevas sailors ella también se unió a la batalla

Las tres chicas unieron sus poderes y con éxito acabaron con aquel demonio, y todo volvió a la normalidad excepto la luz, que se necesitaba algo más que magia para que volviera

-¿Mina?-pregunto la sailor del fuego a la del amor

-¿Amy? ¿Rei?

Se unieron en un emotivo abrazo, y juntas comenzaron a dar pequeños brincos mostrando la felicidad que sentían en esos momentos

-Chicas-llamo la gatita negra-¡que bien que ya se conocen!-expreso con alegría

-ahora será mucho mas fácil cumplir con nuestra misión-apareció Artemis que ya había salido de su escondite

-¿misión?-se pregunto Amy-¿Qué tipo de Misión?

-Eso lo tendremos que hablar Con Megumi. Es ella la que les tiene que decir

-¿Megumi?-interrogo Rei-¿Cuál Megumi? Solo conozco a una Megumi y no creo que sea la misma

-por ahora no hay que pensar eso-dijo Luna-debemos de buscar la manera para que vuelva la electricidad

-Eso es fácil-comento Mina-llamaremos a un electricista y ya

-

A los minutos la luz ya había regresado. El ascensor ya funcionada, y seguía su trayecto normal.

La rubia al darse cuenta de que aun tomaba la mano de su peor enemigo sintió como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas _"rápido…haz algo Serena o si no se burlara de ti para toda tu vida"_

-¿Qué estas haciendo grandísimo tonto?-le grito Serena con una furia repentina

-¿de que hablas niña bipolar?-el joven hablo con el mismo tono de voz

-¡quita tu manota de la mía!-Ordeno la joven

-Con todo gusto-Darien se soltó de aquel agarre con cólera-ni sueñes que lo hice por que quería. Lo hice para si poder callarte

-nadie pidió tu ayuda

-¡ya basta! Me largo de aquí-Darien apretó el botón numero 1 para así llegar al primero piso, el elevador estaba apunto de moverse

-yo no me quiero largar de aquí. Yo quiero ir al cuarto piso

Serena apretó el botón número 4, cosa que enfureció al joven que apretó otro de los botones, y así los grandes "amigos" tuvieron una pequeña guerra de quien apretaba los botones más rápido, causando así que el elevador se volviera a parar.

Las luces se volvieron a ir…y el grito de Serena se hizo presente dejando casi sordo al pobre de Darien

-¡No!-gritaron ambos chicos

-mira lo que sucede por tu culpa inepto-insulto la joven

-¿ahora es por mi culpa? ¿Quién fue la que no me dejo irme? Tu

-y ¿Quién empezó a seguirme toda este tiempo? Tu, Tu, Tú.

-No te hubiera seguido si tu no te hubieras puesto tan celosa por Rei

La chica se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, y de nuevo la ira se apodero de ese pequeño cuerpo

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!-grito eufóricamente-nunca voy a estar celosa de ti

-jajaja-se burlo-no mientas Serenita, si te mueres por estar conmigo, mira que arruinar el elevador por estar unos segunditos conmigo, que ingeniosa.

Serena cerro su puño con fuerza y lo estrello en el pecho de Darien, que de nada sirvió ya que a ella le había dolido mas que a el.

-Eres una debilucha

Darien empezó a reírse, cosa que molesto mucho a Serena, la cual volvió a cerrar sus puños y los volvió a estrellar en el pecho del joven

-¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡Detente!-rogaba el joven que ya comenzaba a sentir dolor-¡ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No eres débil!

La chica se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, claro no sabia a donde ir por que la oscuridad se lo impedía.

-¿alguien sabrá que estamos encerrados en este lugar?

-Mis amigas recordaran que sigo aquí-cruzo sus dedos-espero que nos encuentren rápido

-

En otro lado de esa enorme y hermosa ciudad, tres chicas caminaban y platicaban animadamente, acompañadas por Luna y Artemis.

-¡chicas!-Amy paro de repente-¿no olvidamos algo?

Mina, Rei, Amy incluso los dos gatos se pusieron a pensar que era aquello que habían olvidado, sin éxito alguno siguieron su camino

-No Amy-dijo Mina-no olvidamos nada

-bien ¿Quién quiere helado?-propuso Rei

-¡Yo!-dijeron todos al unisonó.

-

-Espera un momento ¿Dónde esta mi gato?

-¿de que gato hablas tonta?

-Darien te matare…

-

* * *

Hola amiguitas lindas, muchas gracias por sus hermosos review, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia.

Para las que leen mis demás fics, también les agradezco su apoyo incondicional, pero los demás los actualizare dentro de unas semanas ya que no estaré por aquí un buen tiempo.

Este capi lo subo, por que era el único que ya tenia hecho, les pido paciencia para los demás.

En fin deseo que pasen un prospero Año nuevo, a y claro felicidades para Mua que cumplo años mañana ^^

AnnyFanSailorMoon: hola madre linda, Sabes ¡te extrañare mucho! T-T pero en fin, no nos queda de otra snif. Snif. Hahahahah madre tu sabes q es lo que pienso de ti ;) en fin gracias por tu bello review y cuidate muchísimo. T quiero mucho

Amsz88chiba: Hola querida, de verdad te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas pasado por todos mis fics, me alegra mucho eso, de verdad te lo agradezco!! ¡gracias! =)

liebende Lesung: Hola Amiga! Espero que te encuentres muy bien, con respecto a tu pedido de Rei y Darien, pues no te preocupes que ellos no sean novios, pero si intervendrá mucho entre Darien y Sere, pero ¿novios? No. No. No. Y pues es fundamental que a ella le guste ya veras por que, aun asi espero que te siga gustando el fic. Cuídate mucho

Sandy 31.: hola, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu Review, esta re-encantador. Hahahaha tienes razón ninguno de los dos pueden vivir sin pelearse. Chica tienes razón en muchas de las cosas que dices, como veras en la obra ellos representaran su vida pasada. Interesante ¿no?. Sobre tu petición pues no te preocupes Darien y Rei no serán novios de eso no hay duda, pero si pasara cosillas que pues ¿para que te cuento? El punto es que ella intervendrá mucho en la relación de Dar y Sere pero de ahí no pasa, y ya veras como se enamoraran esta bella pareja ^^. Cuídate mucho

julimoon: hoola, gracias por tu review, y por tu apoyo incondicional. En fin ya veras que muy pronto estos tortolos se querrán, bueno supongo n.n* jijijiji cuidate mucho y espero que tenga un prospero año nuevo

marya114: hola, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien, bueno espero que este capi haya quedado un poquito mas largo, que bueno que te gusto el pasado y hare todo lo posible por actualizar mas seguido. Besos

Susy Granger: hola a ti también muchísimas gracias por tus review, para mi esta es una diferente versión de cómo surge sailor moon como veras hay muchas cosas diferentes, ese es el punto hago todo lo posible para que no se parezca mucho a la versión original, claro a veces mi imaginación se escaza y no lo puedo evitar y saco algunas cosillas de la serie, peor eso solo sucede en casos extremos ^^, tienes razón, Rei y Sere tendrán mas de una pelea

SereyDarien: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que la pases muy pero muy bien, no te preocupes que Rei y Darien no serán novios, pero…mmm…pero si habrán algunos conflictillos n.n* pero….nada grave, cuídate mucho

yumi_: hola amiguita jijiji ya veras como surgirá el amor entre ellos dos, muajajaja ya veras, ya veras, XD, muchísimas gracias pro tu review, muy lindo como siempre, espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo, cuídate mucho ¿si?

ariasserena: Holis, gracias, gracias por tu review T-T me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, de veras me alegra y mucho, espero que esta capi te haga reír también ^^ cuídate ,mucho y feliz cumpleaños mío, ve digo, feliz año nuevo

Cherrie SA: hola amiga, muy buena observación, al parecer Darien también desea un besito, y se burla de Serena ¡Hombres! ¿Quién los entienden? Y luego se burlan de nosotras. Espero que pases un feliz año nuevo, cuídate mucho. Besos

patty ramirez de chiba: ¡feliz año nuevo amiga! Pasala de lujo ¿si?. Gracias por tu review, muy pero muy lindo, tienes razón del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ya veremos cual será el paso de estos dos, cuídate mucho


End file.
